Karaoke Night
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: The team goes out to a karaoke bar.
1. Chapter 1: Rossi

**A/N: Ok, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out longer, hope you enjoy it, let me know. Hugs.**

**Chapter 1**

The BAU team decided to go to a Karaoke bar instead of their regular bar. Everyone joined and everyone had to sing a song individually. Neither told the other what song they chose. Kevin Lynch had joined them, to Morgan's regret.

"Let's give it up for David Rossi with Sex bomb." Said the announcer.

_Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
I'm gonna like the way you fight_

Now you found the secret code I use  
to wash away my lonely blues  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're  
the only one to make me fly.

Chorus:  
Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on.

No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)  
This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
Love struck holding you tight.

Make me explode although you know  
the route to go to sex me slow  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
who say that you are not all that.

2x Chorus:

(Break)  
You can give me more and more counting up the score  
You can turn me upside down and inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine

Chorus:  
Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to be turned on

Sexbomb Sexbomb you're my Sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on. 8x

Everyone cheered him on; the whole club enjoyed and sang along. Morgan tried to get Garcia to dance with hi like he always does, much to Lynch's annoyance.

"Morgan, leave her alone, she doesn't want too. Do you really have to do this everytime?" Lynch asked really annoyed.

"Yes, it's who we are, this is what we always do, it sort of became a tradition, and I'm hoping she's gonna finally accept to dance with me." Morgan responded annoyed by the interruption.

"Leave her alone, she's my girlfriend."

"As I could forget that, you keep reminding me every time." Morgan started to burn with anger; Garcia could read it in his eyes.

"Guys enough, I'm right here, I'll make my own decisions, Kevin, stop getting into this every time we go out, Morgan and I are always like that, you know that, so stop it. When I don't want it, I'll tell him. So quit it you two." Garcia interfered.


	2. Chapter 2: JJ

**A/N: here's chapter 2, let me know if you like it and if you want more. Nothing belongs to me, unfortunately. xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Rossi was finished and descended the stage, rejoining the team.

"Nice going Rossi." Morgan said.

"Great song, why did you write books, you would've been a great performer." Emily said.

"Next up is Jennifer Jarreau with _Somewhere down the road"_

_So much pain and no good reason why.  
Cried until the tears run dry.  
Nothing else can make you understand.  
The one thing that you held so dear.  
Is slipping from your hands.  
And you say..._

(Chorus:)  
Why, why, why, does it go this way.  
Why, why, why, and all I can say is.  
Somewhere down the road.  
There'll be answers to the questions.  
Somewhere down the road.  
Though we cannot see it now.  
Somewhere down the road.  
You will find mighty arms reaching for you.  
And they will have the answers.  
At the end of the road.

Yesterday I thought I'd seen it all.  
I thought I'd climbled the highest wall.  
And all I know to do is keep on walking.  
'Round the bend.  
Singing...

Little lights showing everywhere, the room lightly illuminated.__

(Chorus:)

Somewhere down the road.  
There'll be answers to the questions.  
Somewhere down the road.  
Though we cannot see it now.  
Somewhere down the road.  
You will find mighty arms reaching for you.  
And they will have the answers.  
At the end of the road.

Somehow during the song Morgan had moved behind Garcia, and she lightly leaned on his shoulder. Lynch kept glaring at this, Emily who was standing n the other side of Lynch kept an eye on everything to make sure no one would get hurt. Reid was looking at JJ, noticing nothing of his surroundings, Hotch and Rossi made sure to stay alert to the jealousy that might break into a fight.

_Somewhere down the road.  
Somewhere, somewhere.  
Somewhere down the road.  
Why, why, why.  
Mighty arms reaching for you.  
Down the road.  
Somewhere, somewhere._

JJ even though she enjoyed singing the song she could see the tension building up at the team table. The song ended and another person was announced she returned to the table and started to mingle into the conversation they were having.

JJ turned to Emily and whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid this evening is gonna end in a fight."

"I think you're right. Let's keep us ready." Emily answered.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Reid

**A/N: new chapter, tell me what you think. Who do you want to here next Hotch or Emily? Love, PM.**

**Chapter 3**

"Give it up for Spencer Reid with Grace Kelly"

"Come on Reid, show them" Morgan encouraged.

_I wanna talk to you  
{The last time we talked Mr. Smith you reduced me to tears  
I promise you that won't happen again}_

Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like?

Yeah, I could be wholesome  
I could be loathsome  
I guess I'm a little bit shy  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me without making me try?

"Woohoo." JJ encouraged Reid on. She was standing near the stage.

They never saw this side of Reid, and were enjoying it all fully. Morgan had turned down numerous invites of women, wanting to stay next to Garcia and trying to give him one dance.__

I try to be like Grace Kelly  
But all her looks were too sad  
So I tried a little Freddie  
I've gone identity mad!

I could be brown, I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful, I could be purple  
I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you walk out the door!

{Getting angry doesn't solve anything}

How can I help it? How can I help it?  
How can I help what you think?  
Hello my baby, hello my baby  
Putting my life on the brink

Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like yourself?  
Should I bend over?  
Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?

Garcia was considering dancing with Morgan, but she knew that it would hurt Kevin. But Morgan had been asking her every time they got out as a team, and tonight he was using his puppy eyes, and she was really having a hard time saying no.__

I try to be like Grace Kelly  
But all her looks were too sad  
So I tried a little Freddie  
I've gone identity mad!

I could be brown, I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful, I could be purple  
I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Walk out the door!

Say what you want to satisfy yourself, hey!  
But you only want what everybody else  
Says you should want, you should want  


Emily was dancing with Hotch, JJ was encouraging and enjoying Reid's singing. Rossi was keeping an eye on Lynch, who seemed ready to explode at any time.

_I could be brown, I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful, I could be purple  
I could be anything you like_

Gotta be green, gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Walk out the door!

I could be brown, I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful, I could be purple  
I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Walk out the door!

Reid received a loud applause; he was blushing as he descended the stage, looking at JJ, who was proud of him. Morgan congratulated him, Hotch and Emily came back from their dance.


	4. Chapter 4: Emily

**A/N: thank you for the lovely reviews, here's chapter 4, let me know what you think. I still don't own anything. xxx**

**Chapter 4**

A few other people sang songs, Morgan paid for another round of drinks. Kevin was holding a strong grip around Garcia's shoulders. He was sending daggers at Morgan, who was holding Penelope's hand.

"Give it up for Emily with Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry."

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you_

_Over-think_

_Always speak_

_Cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

"Come on baby girl, you've had me begging for 5 years now, you gotta dance with me. And I won't take no for an answer." Morgan said, holding out his hand.

"Hot stuff, you know I don't dance." Looking at his hand.

"I don't care, the music is good, and I wanna dance with you."

She was biting her lower lip, thinking about it. He was right, he had been begging for so long. Looking up at his face, she caved; taking his hand. Morgan smiled widely and took her to the dancefloor.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_We used to be_

_Just like twins_

_So in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

Garcia had to admit she had a lot of fun, now she regretted not givin' in earlier. He had his hands on her waist and hips, her arms were around his neck. She let him lead her on the rhythm of the music.

_Used to laugh (used to laugh)_

_Bout nothing (bout nothing)_

_Now your plain (now your plain)_

_Boring (boring)_

_I should know (I should know)_

_you're not gonna change (change)_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

Everyone was smiling at Morgan and Garcia, except Lynch whose blood was boiling at seeing his girlfriend dance with Morgan.

"Calm down Kevin, it's just a dance." JJ told him.

"It's not the dance that's bothering me; it's the person she's dancing with."

"They've been best friends forever, nothing's gonna change that. Not even you, or one of Morgan's flings; their relationship is too strong to break."

"That doesn't mean he has to be all over her, or that I have to like him."

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no (woah)_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no (no!)_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down (you're down!)_

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get it off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

Garcia had only eyes for Morgan, she felt the rhythm, and she was oblivious to anything around her. Morgan's hand were everywhere at once over her body. Her hands were roaming his back to the beat of the music.

_You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up (We make up)_

_You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out (Oh!)_

_You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white (Oh!)_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no (woah)_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)_

When Morgan's hand started to go lower than her back, Lynch made his way over. Taking Morgan's wrist to take it off Garcia's bum.

"Keep your hands off of her, she's my girlfriend." He told Morgan; voice filled with rage.

"Like I could forget that, you remind me every time. We were just dancing Lynch."

"Seems liked a bit more than dancing to me."

"Kevin, nothing happened, calm down." Penelope tried to reassure him.

_You're hot then you're cold (Cold)_

_You're yes then you're no (No)_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down (Dooooown)_


	5. Chapter 5: Hotch

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had exams, so I couldn't really write. Thank you all so much for the reviews I loved them. Hope you love this chapter as well. I still don't own anything. xxx**

**Chapter 5**

Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ saw the whole scene and were ready to interfere if necessary. Morgan, Garcia and Lynch came back to the table, it was more like Lynch was dragging Garcia back.

"Next up: Aaron Hotchner."

_It was the third of September.  
That day I'll always remember, yes I will.  
'Cause that was the day that my daddy died.  
I never got a chance to see him.  
Never heard nothing but bad things about him.  
Mama, I'm depending on you to tell me the truth._

They were listening to Hotch en enjoying it, but there was a tension. Lynch kept his arm around Penelope, not leaving Morgan out of his sight.__

And Mama just hung her head and said,  
"Son, Papa was a rolling stone.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone."  
"Papa was a rolling stone, my son.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone."

Well, well

Hey Mama, is it true what they say,  
that Papa never worked a day in his life?  
And Mama, some bad talk going around town  
saying that Papa had three outside children and another wife.  
And that ain't right.  
Hey, talk about Papa doing some store front preaching.  
Talked about saving souls and all the time leeching.  
Dealing in debt and stealing in the name of the Lord.

__"Kevin, could you let me go, I have to go to the bathroom." Penelope asked.

"Ok, sure."

Penelope stood up and looked at JJ. JJ nodded and followed her. Emily stayed behind with the boys to keep an eye on Lynch. Once inside the ladies room she turned to JJ.

"What is going on? When did Kevin get so possessive? How did Morgan get me to dance? I always resist it."

"Garcia, Kevin is afraid of losing you. But the thing is, you can't lose something you don't have to start with." Garcia looked confused at JJ.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kevin shouldn't have asked you out in the first place. Did you know that they draw straws in the technical-pool to see who's gonna be unlucky enough to have to come ask you something."

_Mama just hung her head and said,  
"Papa was a rolling stone, my son.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone."  
"Hey, Papa was a rolling stone.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone."_

_Ugh_

__"What, I never hurt anyone."

"It's not you they fear, it's the walking on Derek Morgan's territory that they fear." JJ said to her, looking into her eyes.

"I don't get it."

"Garcia, everyone knows Morgan loves you, no one dares to cross his path."

"JJ he's my best friend. We flirt and we have movie nights, we release tension. There's nothing romantic about us."

_Hey Mama, I heard Papa called himself a jack of all trades.  
Tell me is that what sent Papa to an early grave?  
Folks say Papa would beg, borrow, steal to pay his bills.  
Hey Mama, folks say that Papa was never much on thinking.  
Spent most of his life chasing women and drinking.  
Mama, I'm depending on you to tell me the truth.  
_

"That's where you are wrong; the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you says it all. He doesn't act the same around others the way he is with you. He jumps to his phone when someone says call Garcia for something."

It made Garcia think for a while, was JJ right, did Morgan really love her that way?

The two girls made their way back to the team.

_And Mama looked up with a tear in her eye and said,  
"Son, Papa was a rolling stone. (Well, well, well, well)  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone, lone, lone, lone, alone."  
"Papa was a rolling stone.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone."_

"I said, Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was alone."


	6. Chapter 6: Morgan

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely review, I enjoyed them very much. Here's a new chapter. hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6**

When they re-entered the bar, Hotch was already done singing and was drinking from his beer. They heard the next singer be announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, here's Derek Morgan with Boyfriend."

_Hey darling there is someone we should talk about  
something you should know  
_

While singing these lyrics he looked straight at Garcia, making eye contact and never breaking it. _  
__  
I like your smile and the way you talk  
I love your style and the way you walk  
I love your hair and your lips  
your underwear and your hips_

I love your cheeks and your sexy legs  
your two feet and your nasty back  
I love your tongue and your bum bum  
your belly bottom and even your mom

The world around them became but a blur as Derek sang the lyrics watching her. Lynch tried to get her to move, but she didn't bulge. Rossi and Hotch made sure Lynch didn't hurt her. Emily and JJ were enjoying it fully, and Reid, he was still trying to connect the dots together.__

I love everything about you girl don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl but I hate your boyfriend  
I love everything about you girl don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl but I hate your boyfriend

ahedehedehedehey

you know what I mean

ahedehedehedehoe

forget about him

ahedehedehedehey

don't you understand

ahedehedehedehoe

I hate your boyfriend

(ooaaa)

I hate your boy with all my heart  
he wasn't smart from the very start  
he's a fake ain't no man  
not even able to count  
he lies to you every word he speaks  
when you turn around he's the first who cheats  
so come on girl choose with joy  
you can pick me or your little boy  


"I'm out, when Penelope gets back to her senses, tell her to call me." Lynch told Hotch, and then left the bar.

"I'm pretty sure that ain't gonna happen." JJ told Emily. They smiled and watched Morgan and Garcia interact without a word.

__"She finally did come to her senses." Emily responded.

_I love everything about you girl don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl but I hate your boyfriend  
I love everything about you girl don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl but I hate your boyfriend_

ahedehedehedehey

you know what I mean

ahedehedehedehoe

forget about him

ahedehedehedehey

don't you understand

ahedehedehedehoe

I hate your boyfriend

-

ohohohoho

baby don't you understand

ohohohoho

drop your boy drop your friend

ohohohoho

he shouldn't be your man

ohohohoho

just drop your boyfriend  


Morgan took the microphone in his hand and walked towards Garcia. No one existed but them, the sounds of people around them silent to them, only those two existed. The team smiled as they were thinking along the lines of finally.__

I love everything about you girl don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl but I hate your boyfriend  
I love everything about you girl don't you understand  
I love you from head to toe girl but I hate your boyfriend

ahedehedehedehey

you know what I mean

ahedehedehedehoe

forget about him

ahedehedehedehey

don't you understand

ahedehedehedehoe

I hate your boyfriend


	7. Chapter 7: Garcia

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I enjoyed them very much.**

**Here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

The song ended and Morgan kissed Garcia fiercely on the lips. The crowd around them went wild and cheered them on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give our last singer for tonight a chance, give it up for Penelope Garcia with You Belong with me."

Garcia smiled, took the microphone from Morgan and took the stage, she smiled and then started singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

"Rossi, you'll deal with Strauss about this." Hotch said.

"For those two, consider it done." He smiled.

They were all very happy that Morgan and Garcia finally gave into their feelings.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

Morgan was mesmerized by Garcia, Reid asked him if he wanted another drink, nut Morgan didn't hear him. JJ smiled.

"Leave it Reid, he's out of order right now."

"He can't be out of order, he's no machine…"

"Reid, it's a matter of speech, just enjoy the night."

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Emily got Hoch to dance with her, JJ danced with Reid. Rossi was guarding the bags and drinks and enjoying the lovely couples that were forming. __

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me 

The song ended, Garcia putted the microphone back in its holder and took Morgan's hand that was outstretched towards her. She kissed him passionately. They turned towards the team who had joined Rossi. They had all smiles on their faces.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll write an epilogue. **

**The songs I used are :**

**Sex Bomb - Tom Jones**

**Somewhere down the road - Faith Hill**

**Grace Kelly – Mika**

**Hot 'n Cold – Katy Perry**

**Papa was a Rollin' Stone – Craig David**

**Boyfriend – Lou Bega**

**You belong with me – Taylor Swift**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Hopefully you'll love the ending. xxx**

**Epilogue**

A Year Later

Strauss hasn't agreed to their relationship and saw this as an opportunity to transfer one of them. What she didn't know was that Garcia had called the director and explained everything. The director went to see Chief Strauss.

"Erin, she's a TA and he's a SSA. They didn't break the rules."

"But they are in the same department."

"Actually they aren't, Penelope Garcia is a TA from the Technical department. Derek Morgan is a SSA with the BAU. She has been assigned to the BAU on my orders. There are no rules broken. Now leave it alone or you'll be the one transferred …. Out."

Another 4 years later.

Garcia had moved in with Morgan about 6 months into their relationship. Today they were married and had a 2-year old son James, and Penelope was 6 months pregnant.

"Hey Penelope, how are you two doing today?" JJ asked as she saw her come out of the elevator.

"We are doing fine, Derek will be a bit later, he's dropping James off."

"It's amazing how things have changed." JJ said, she still remembered the day Morgan sait he'd stick to practicing.

"I know. See you later Jayje."

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

And although they had their ups and downs, Morgan and Garcia stayed strong. JJ eventually married after 4 years of dating, Emily and Hotch are still dating, no marriage in sight yet. Little Jack loved Emily, and also loved being around his little nephew James. Rossi had started dating again, he was now seeing a woman from the coffee shop around the corner.

Strauss had eventually gotten fired for her behavior towards the team. The director had gotten tired of the constant complaint he received from people who worked with her. He had hired someone new, and now he hadn't gotten a single complaint.


End file.
